fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Age Deluxe: Brain Training on your Nintendo Switch!
Brain Age Deluxe: Brain Training on your Nintendo Switch! (or みんなの脳トレ in Japanese) is an entertainment puzzle video game inspired by Dr. Ryuta Kawashima's work in the neurosciences. Unlike the prior Brain Age games, It was released in North America, and was later released in Asian countries, Europe, Australia, and South Korea. The game retains it's format of featuring a variety of activities including stroop tests and mathematical questions. Some are from past games from the series while some are brand new. These activities are all designed to help keep certain parts of the brain active. Though it still utilizes the touch screen, the game does not support the microphone. But it supports Joy-Con motion controls. Story The main brain trainer of the game, Dr. Blushy, was tired of being a doctor whose job is only to throw pills to viruses to kill them, and wanted to study the human body as a whole. But he did't know where to start and decided to take a look at Dr. Ryuta Kawashima's work in the neurosciences to get started, and found out that solving simple math problems rapidly and reading out aloud uses a lot of areas of the brain, and then suddenly thought of the Numberblocks and the Alphablocks. So he teleported to Numberland, where the story was taking place. One and Two are talking about how peacful their recent days are, but their dialogues are interrupted by Dr. Blushy. Dr. Blushy then explains everything mentioned above, and how he discovered Brain Age to train his brain before he went into the video game world. He then shows his pal, Four to One and Two, and then proceeds to use 5 brain training activities (Namely Calculations x 20 (Math), Word Scramble (Language), Head Count (Concentration), Train of Thought (Reaction) and Low to High (Memory)) to test the player's Brain Age. After the Official Brain Age Test, a familiar voice was heard, which belongs to Wattson, Dr. Ryuta Kawashima's partner in Body and Brain Connection . After Dr. Blushy made friends with Wattson, the player is led to the main menu. Ending After the player unlocked all exercises, there will be a short movie. In the movie, The Characters thanks the player for staying with them, and then a familiar voice is heard again. It comes from Dr. Ryuta Kawashima, with his body! It turns out that he was spectating the characters from the Japanese University he is studying, and then says that they are great descendants of his job of being a brain trainer, and he shall focus on studying the human brain. A picture is taken before Dr. Ryuta Kawashima leaves. While looking at the picture, Blushy expresses that he likes his new job. And then Dr. Blushy said that there are more people to thank for this, and proceeds to show the credits at the Brain Tip Cinema, and everyone watched it. Gameplay Classic game modes, such as Brain Age Check, Brain Training and Sudoku have all made a return to the game. Brain Age Check Unlike the first two Brain Age games (even Body and Brain Connection), the game picks 5 brain training activities (disincluding Devilish Training activities), which consists of one Math game, one Language game, one Concentration game, one Reaction game and one Memory game to test the player's Brain Age, similar to the format of Big Brain Academy. This will explain why the activities from Brain Age Check in the past games are directly playable in the Brain Training game mode. At the end of the Brain Age Check, the game reports on the players "brain age", a theoretical assessment of the age of the player's brain. The higher the brain age, the worse the player performed. The game still uses the system which lowest possible age is 20, according to Kawashima's theory that the brain stops developing at 20. One major difference is that the result screens will have a 50% chance of making Fake-outs. In a Fake-out, a false age will be shown, and then Four will screech at the wrong digit. The digit will then fall, and the right digit will drop, forming the correct Brain Age. This most likely happen if a player gets a Brain Age of 20. However, fake-outs can be toggled on or off in the options. If played locally with one Switch console only, there are 2 modes, namely Official Brain Age Test (for 1 player only) and Competitive Test (for 2+ players). Multiplayer is also possible by connecting 2+ Switch consoles. Brain Training The Training mode still allows the player to play a variety of puzzles. Once the player logs into the game (even without playing any puzzles), Dr. Blushy awards him or her with a stamp, which he places on the current date. If the player plays at least three puzzles, the stamp will expand in size. After accumulating a certain number of stamps, Dr. Blushy will award him or her with a new puzzle, difficulty mode, or additional feature under the Options menu. Each puzzle can be played as many times as the player likes, although only the first play-through of the day will count in the graph for that puzzle. Players can select to be ranked with vehicle metaphors or a letter (S-E) in the options. If the player's time or score in Brain Age Check or Training is high enough, it will appear on one or both of the Top Three. The Top Three shown is the player's own top three attempts at a puzzle, while he or she can also compare the top three with those of other saved players. A new function estimates a player's Brain Age by looking into the results in a single game. However, said function is not included in Devilish Training. Training Programmes are divided into Math, Language, Reaction (which trains people to react to a situation correctly), Concentration and Memory. List of returning puzzles The following is a list of games which said games have returned from past Brain Age games IN THEIR ORIGINAL FORMS (I.E. NO RULES OR GAMEPLAY HAS BEEN ALTERED IN THESE GAMES). Devilish mode off *'Calculations x 20 (Math)' *'Calculations x 100 (Math)' *'Low to High (Memory)' *'Syllable Count (Language)' *'Head Count (Math + Concentration)' *'Triangle Math (Math)' *'Number Cruncher (Reaction)' *'Connect Maze (Reaction)' *'Sign Finder (Math)' *'Piano Player (Reaction)' *'Word Scramble (Language)' *'Memory Sprint (Concentration)' *'Word Blend (Language)' *'Calendar Count (Reaction)' *'Math Recall (Math + Memory)' *'Clock Spin (Reaction)' *'Block Count (Math)' *'Word Attack (Normal and Space) (Memory + Language)' *'Sum Totaled (Normal and Battle) (Math)' *'By the Numbers (Reaction)' *'Block Head (Reaction)' *'Klondike (Reaction)' *'Golf Solitare (Reaction)' *'Peg Solitare (Reaction)' *'5x5 Memory (Memory)' *'Rock, Paper, Scissors (Reaction)' *'Serial Subtraction (Math + Memory)' *'Symbol Match (Reaction)' *'High Number (Math)' *'Stroop Test (Reaction)' Devilish mode on *'Devilish Calculations (Math + Memory)' *'Devilish Pairs (Memory)' *'Devilish Mice (Concentration)' *'Devilish Shapes (Memory)' *'Devilish Blocks (Memory)' *'Devilish Cups (Memory)' List of new puzzles Games below are completely new, from Body and Brain Connection, or returning games with altered rules. Devilish mode off *'Change Maker: '''The game is the same. But the currency is more simple and clear. ($500, $100, $50, $10, $5, $1, $0.5, $0.1) (Math) *'Cooking Panic: To start, there will be four timers with different readings. Stop the timer every time it reaches 00:00. (Reaction) *'''What The Clock? (Two Joy-Cons required) : Point the Circle Pads to turn the needles. Point them in the right position of the clock to match the time! (Reaction) *'Train of Thought (Two Joy-Cons required): '''Trains come out from the left. Your job is to lead the trains to the right tunnels. But multitasks must be done... (Reaction) *'Number Finder:' A number in an equation is missing! What number is it!? (Math) *'Mario and Luigi (Two Joy-cons required): Not the RPG. Mario in the left area needs to dodge the Goombas, while Luigi in the right area, In Normal mode, needs to collect coins, and in Hard mode, has the same goal with Mario. (Reaction + Concentration) *'''Reading Aloud: After every page of a given news excerpt, you will be asked a multiple choice question. If you answer it wrongly, you will get a 1 min penalty! Finish as quick as you can while trying to answer as many correct answers as you can! (Language + Memory) *'Listening Calculations: '''Answer 20 questions like Calculations x 20, but you have to listen to the calculations. 'Try doing this with your eyes closed...... (Math)' *'Spot the difference: 3 pairs of pictures contains 3 differences. Find them as fast as possible! If you tap the wrong place, you will get a 20 second penalty! (Concentration) *'''Bombs Away!!!: Who left bombs in this room!? Quick, gid rid of the bomb that will explode first or we're toast. (Reaction + Math) *'Mario's Adventure:' Pick the side which has the most coins or the least enemies. (Math) *'Bigger or Smaller?: '''You will be given 2 equations. Calculate tham and then point your Circle pad to the smaller side like a bigger / smaller sign. (Math) *'Off the Radar (2 Joy-Cons Required)' You will be given a radar with 2 needles. They will spin even after they disappear and until the sounds stops. Point out where the needles are with the 2 circle pads once they stopped. (Memory) *'Blushy Says: The classic Mario Party minigame is now a Brain Training Programme! Listen to what Dr. Blushy Says and raise the flags accordingly. (Reaction) *'Make 10!!! (Handheld exclusive) '''Connect 2 Numberblocks which has a total of 10 as fast as you can! (Math) *'Feel Math Beat: Three numbers will be shown on screen, one in the left, one in the right, and one in the middle. Press the button of the corresponding side of the L/R numbers if they are a multiple of the middle number. (Math) *'Step Squad: '''Remember the path and repeat it. Press L/ZL if only the left tile is shown, R/ZL if only the right tile is shown, and both if both tiles are shown. (Memory) *'Math Recall: Times: Can you remember the numbers on both sides AND the times table? (Math + Memory) Devilish mode on *'Devilish Bowling: '''Remember which pins got knocked down and tap the white circles to blacken the circles representing the pins! (Memory) *'Devilish Counting:Numberblobs will jump into a numbered area. Memorize how many Numberblobs are there and answer 1-backs and 2-backs, etc! (Memory) *'Devilish Words: '''You will be given a word every question. Remember the words and spell them out again. (Memory + Language) *'Devilish Listening:' Instead of being like Devilish Calculations, it is now based on Devilish Words! (Memory + Language) *'Devilish''' Sorting: N lanes for you to sort items, each with 1 requirement! Start with 2, then 3, then.... But your job is to simply tap yes or no. (Reaction) *'Devilish Photos: '''Normally Photo Memory, this game is now a part of Devilish Training! (Memory) *'Devilish Names: Can you remember the name and occupations of the randomly generated Miis? (Memory) *'Devilish Goombas: '''Based on a Mario Party Star Rush Minigame Goomba Guess, we present you a single player version of the minigame, and the number of Goombas you need to remember increases as you play. (Memory + Concentration) *'Devilish Doors: 'This game is based on Three Door Monty in Mario Party 3. Remember the doors that the Numberblocks are in and answer which door is a given Numberblock in. (Concentration + Memory) *'Devilish Lunch Boxes: 'You will be given a lunch box to look for a few seconds, and each has a difference with the last one. Point out the different AREA after viewing all lunch boxes are shown. For example, you will be given 2 lunch boxes in Level 2, and you have to point out the different area while the FIRST lunch box is being shown. (Memory) What is Devilish Mode? If you want to try Devilish Training, you have to turn on Devilish Mode by pressing R/ZR. Turn back to normal training (aka turning off Devilish Mode) by pressing R/ZR again. (You can also do this by tapping on the slider.) Junior Mode As this game is intended for all ages, there's a Junior Mode for younger players which could be activated by pressing L/ZL. The games are relatively simpler. Games include... *'Junior Calculations: It's like Calculations x 20, but the numbers are in the range of 10. And no multiplication and division will be involved. (Math) *'Junior Syllables: '''Instead of giving a whole passage, you will only be given 1 word. Count the syllables in that word. (Language) *'Letter Attack: One of the letters from a word will disappear after the word is briefly viewed. Write that letter out again. (Language) *TBA Multiplayer Games When playing local multiplayer, there is a variety of brain training programmes for players to play. *'''Math Race: There are two modes. If Sprint mode is picked, the gameplay is basically Calculations x 20, While Marathon is Calculations x 100. The difference is that players need to finish the game as fast as they can, and the player who finishes first wins. (Math) *'Blushy Says Multiplayer:' This IS the Mario Party game. The last one standing wins. (Reaction) *'Competitive Block Head: '''Instead of fighting against CPUs, now you can play this on Local Multiplayer! (Reaction) *TBA Sudoku Sudoku is back after Concentration Training! As always, this features more than 100 puzzles across three different modes – Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced. Sudoku involves a 9×9 grid with numbers in every square. Some of these numbers are visible, while others are not. The objective is to fill in the hidden numbers using the visible numbers as hints. Each row, column, and 3×3 grid has nine squares in it, and each must contain each number in the range from 1 to 9. Tectonic A new game mode exclusively for Brain Age Deluxe which also contains 100 puzzles of 3 different difficulties: Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced. Tectonic involves a rectangular grid with uneven small areas divided. Each area must contain each number in the range of 1 to N, where N is the number of squares in an area. In addition, no number must be adjacent (even diagonally) to the same number. Picross Do you miss this puzzle? You better do, as this is a new game mode exclusively for Brain Age Deluxe which also contains 100 puzzles of 3 different difficulties: Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced. Using the numbers as clues, fill in the squares in the grid to reveal pixel art. The numbers on the side of each row or column indicate the number of consecutive squares to fill in that row or column. If the row/column has more than one number, then they must be separated by at least one space in between them. Fill in all the squares as indicated by the number on each row and column to complete the puzzle. Relaxation Mode There are 4 relaxation activities: #Blob Blast #Germ Buster (World Edition) #Music Appreciation #Blank Canvas (New) #Picture Appreciation (New) #Add your Text (New) Creative Activities Activities which activates one's prefrontal cortex. #'Voiceover''' Studio: You are given a video, and your job is to guess the characters / people's feelings and voice over them accordingly. #'Constellation Connect: '''Connect the dots in the frame to make a meaningful picture! And Dr. Blushy will make sure to compare his work with yours. #'Sketch it out:' Given a word, draw it based on your own memory. #'Acrostatic Maker: '''Given a word, make an acrostatic out of it. (E.G. EAR= Everyone's Audio Receiver) Collections Special pictures unlocked by achievements and Brain Tip Theatres can be viewed in this mode. Achievements Special pictures can be unlocked by achieving certain requirements such as getting a certain grade in the Brain Training Programmes. Brain Tip Theatre Dr. Blushy will tell you more about your brain as he hangs out with our dearest Numberblocks and Alphablocks. There is a quiz at the end of the theatre, so pay attention! Main Characters *One: One single red block, but also sometimes a solid "one-block". She is a cube. She resembles a cyclops, due to her one eye, unlike the other Numberblocks. She is sweet, fun-loving, curious, bubbly, friendly, and clever. Sometimes she feels self-conscious about only being a single block. She also loves finding things that there are one of. Voiced by Elizabeth "Beth" Chalmers *Two: Two orange blocks. He wears purple glasses and two sparkling orange dancing shoes. He is very kind and smart, and is One's best friend who loves helping her make pairs, like shoes and socks. Voiced by Marcellus "Marcel" McCalla *Four: A creature who is shaped like a number four. His most favourite subjeect is arthimetics and is a friend of Dr. Blushy. Though being the main host of ''Battle for BFDI ''makes him grumpy, he still enjoys his newfound job of being a brain trainer. Voiced by Michael Huang *Dr. Blushy: As he is in a Nintendo Switch, he is in his Blue Shy Guy Form. In Devilish Mode, he turns into a black Shy Guy with an evil-looking mask and two horns. He is the main Brain Trainer of the game. *Wattson: A lightbulb-shaped character which once helped Dr. Ryuta Kawashima to train other's brains. Online Play Everything acts like Competitive Test. Results are only shown at the end of the session. As always, a Nintendo Switch Online Account is needed to enjoy this experience. Trivia #This is the first Brain Age game which features a story. #This is also the first time the Numberblocks and the Alphablocks appears in Asia. #On the cover of Dr. Blushy's copy of Dr. Kawashima's Book <>, he puts a memo paper writing "Idol No. 1" and an arrow pointing on Dr. Kawashima's name. This shows Blushy's love towards the Brain Age series. #This is the first time a character from an online animated series got into an official Nintendo game. #This is also the first time the Alphablocks and the Numberblocks appeared in a home console video game. #Although this game is named Brain Age Deluxe, this game is much more similar to Body and Brain Connection in terms of gameplay. The only difference is that the players can select whether to use motion controls before the activities. (and you won't be teased if you behaved too bad.) #The name 'Step Squad' is based on an episode of Numberblocks. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Brain Age Games Category:Brain Age (series) Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games